1. Background of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for compensating for the transmission errors introduced into a desired signal by passage of the signal through a transformer.
2. Field of the Invention
In transformers, for example, the output transformers of power amplifiers, transmission errors occur frequently, particularly, at higher load currents. These errors are due in substance to phase angle errors between the phase of the input voltage and the output voltage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit arrangement for substantially compensating for the aforesaid transmission errors of transformers.